Cecile O'Brien
is a British Wizard and one of the antagonists in the Date A Live spin off Date AST Like/Date A Strike, Along with Leonora Sears and Ashley Sinclair, she is a member of the Special Sorcery Service. Personality Cecile is an amiable girl who easily befriended her teammates. She is however calculative and is a leader in her own rights. She will do anything for the sake of her friends. She was initially portrayed as a ruthless terrorist but she was in fact doing it for a better cause. Appearance She has ginger hair and an average body. Her eyes don't sparkle like the other characters because she is blind. She can only see due to the powers of a wiring suit. While not in battle she is usually seen in a wheelchair. History A few years before the start of the series, she was a spacequake victim that resulted in her blindness. However, she was an able wizard despite the fact that she lacks vision. She joined the SSS and was befriended by Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Their first encounter was when Cecile was having a hard time manipulating her territory so she could stand, but she failed and was made fun of by the other girls in the SSS. Artemisia offered to help her get up and told her not to give up, which boosted her self-esteem. Artemisia was very kind to her comrades and kept them together. Another strong member of the SSS, Alice Liddell, wanted to prove that she was stronger than Cecile's friend and decided to fight and humiliate Artemisia in public. Every time Cecile and her friends would see Liddell fail, to the point that she once attempted to kill Ashley and Leo. Luckily, Artemisia finally resorts to use violence, which ended up giving Alice a scar in her face. Cecile was happy until Artemisia decided to leave SSS and join the technologically advanced DEM. They respected her decision and supported her. She found out later that Artemisia was comatose and was really saddened by it. She visited the hospital together with her new partner, Alice Liddell. There she found out how much of a monster her new partner is when she decided to cut her arms while they were in the hospital. At some point she finally figured out on her own that something is not right. She investigated DEM and found out about the and discovered the horrifying truth. Before she could leave the DEM building where she found the confidential files, Minerva Liddell stabbed her in the back by a surprise attack. The two battled and Cecile escaped, barely alive. She then decided to work with her best friends Leonora Sears and Ashley Sinclair in order to steal the Ashcroft series and return the stored memories to Artemisia. Plot She wasn't seen in the beginning but it was she who Ashley was talking to on the phone. She also knows about Leonora's assault on the AST condominium which ended up with Leo's capture by the AST. Mikie Okamine spotted Ashley and decided to follow her, leading her to find Cecile and Ashley. Okamine however was clumsy and was easily caught by the two. When the Ashcroft units were to be delivered to the Okamine Heavy Industries via jet plane escorted by the AST, Cecil and Ashley commenced their mission. They equipped their CR units and Cecile allowed Ashley to pin Mikie to the ground. The AST arrived accompanied by DEM's Adeptus 2, Mana Takamiya. The AST descended to the ground and began to battle the SSS duo. Cecile smiled telling them that it was exactly what they wanted; Leonora managed to escaped and secretly board on the jet plane. She then blew the plane with explosives, just like Cecile had ordered her to do.The trio were reunited and successfully managed to steal for Cecile, for Leonora and for Ashley. However the 4th unit was secured by the AST. When DEM delivered the 5th and final unit for a demonstration, Cecile and her friends infiltrated the party. They were not able to get because Origami managed to unlock and use it against them. When Origami Tobiichi was overwhelmed by Cecile and the others they were stopped by Mikie Okamine who was granted by her father to use the 4th unit . Equipment Cecile once had a standard SSS CR unit but when they successfully hijacked the units she managed to equip has the unique ability to create anti-territory fields rendering the wearer's opponents powerless as the wizards mainly depends on their territory. Media *Manga **Date AST Like Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:SSS